1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to means for holding a door in closed position and relates particularly to a hinge and catch assembly in which the hinge has a pair of wings which are adapted to be releasably held in substantially parallel relationship with each other by the catch assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore most of the doors on cabinets and other articles of furniture have been swingably mounted by hinges located along one side of the door so that the door could be opened when desired to provide access to the interior of the hollow structure. Most of the doors have been provided with a magnetic catch or spring catch on the side of the door remote from the hinges to hold the door closed but permitting opening of the door with a slight pull when desired.
Some efforts have been made to provide a spring type clip on one portion of the hinge of a door with such clip adapted to override and frictionally engage section of the other portion of the hinge to hold the door in closed position. Some examples of this type of construction are the U.S. patents to Doman 2,577,456 and Anderson 3,418,682 and the British patent to Collins 692,160. The U.S. patent to Durop 2,526,209 discloses a hinge having a male member fixed to one wing in which the male member has an enlarged head that is adapted to be received within a split resilient spring member mounted on the other wing of the hinge.